goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
William Gaxton
William Gaxton was an American actor. Biography Born Arturo Gaxiola in San Francisco, California, Gaxton became a comic and musical performer, appearing in numerous stage shows, as well as films such as Fifty Million Frenchmen, Best Foot Forward and The Heat's On. Je also starred in the radio drama Broadway Showtime. Gaxton passed away in 1963. Singing A well-known song and dance man throughout his long career, Gaxton made his musical debut originating the role of Martin in A Connecticut Yankee and was the first actor to play John P. Wintergreen in both Of Thee I Sing and its sequel, Let 'Em Eat Cake. His most famous role perhaps, was playing Billy Crocker in Anything Goes. Gaxton also sang several numbers in Diamond Horseshoe and originated further roles in Fifty Million Frenchmen and Louisiana Purchase. Film Diamond Horseshoe (1945) *Cooking Up a Shoe (contains solo lines) *Carrie (duet) *Play Me an Old Fashioned Melody (duet) *Dessert Finale (duet) *The Old and the New People (contains solo lines) Stage Music Box Revue (1921) A Connecticut Yankee (1927)(originated the role) Martin *My Heart Stood Still (duet) *Thou Swell (duet) *My Heart Stood Still (Reprise)(duet) *Thou Swell (Reprise)(duet) *You Always Love the Same Girl (duet) Harry Delmar's Revels (1927) *The Jigaboo Jig *Finale Fifty Million Frenchmen (1929)(originated the role) *You Do Something to Me (duet) *Do You Want to See Paris? (contains solo lines) *Finale (duet) *Specialty (contains solo lines) *You Don't Know Paree (solo) Of Thee I Sing (1931)(originated the role) *Some Girls Can Bake a Pie (contains solo lines) *Of Thee I Sing (contains solo lines) *Here's a Kiss for Cinderella (contains solo lines) *Some Girls Can Bake a Pie (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Who Cares? (contains solo lines) *Who Cares? (Reprise)(duet) *The (Senatorial) Roll Call (contains solo lines) *Posterity (contains solo lines) Let 'Em Eat Cake (1933)(originated the role) *On and On and On (contains solo lines) *The General's Gone to a Party (contains solo lines) *Yes, He's a Bachelor (contains solo lines) *Let 'Em Eat Cake (contains solo lines) *Who's the Greatest? (contains solo lines) *No Comprenez, No Capish (contains solo lines) *Who's the Greatest? (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *A Hell of a Hole (A Hell of a Fix)(contains solo lines) *It Isn't What You Did (contains solo lines) *Mine (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Anything Goes (1934)(originated the role) *You're the Top (duet) *It's De-Lovely (contains solo lines) *Friendship (contains solo lines) *I Get a Kick Out of You (duet) *Anything Goes (contains solo lines) *All Through the Night (duet) *You're the Top (Finale) Leave It to Me! (1938)(originated the role) *We Drink to You, J. H. Brody (contains solo lines) *When All's Said and Done (contains solo lines) *From Now On (duet) *Far Away (duet) *Finale Louisiana Purchase (1940)(originated the role) *Sex Marches On (contains solo lines) *Outside of That I Love You (duet) *Act I Finale *Fools Fall in Love (duet) *Old Man's Darling, Young Man's Slave (contains solo lines) *Act II Finale Hollywood Pinafore (1945)(originated the role) *An Agent's Lot Is Not a Happy One (solo) *Never Mind the Why and Wherefore (contains solo lines) *Can I Survive This Overbearing? (Finale Act I)(contains solo lines) *He Is a Movie Man (contains solo lines) *The Merry Maiden and the Jerk (duet) *Carefully on Tiptoe Stealing *Pretty Daughter of Mine (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II Nellie Bly (1946)(originated the role) *All Around the World (duet) *May the Best Man Win *Sky High (contains solo lines) *Just My Luck (contains solo lines) *Start Dancing (contains solo lines) *Harmony (duet) Paradise Island (1961)(originated the role) *What Could Be More Romantic? (solo) Gallery burbygaxton.jpg|'Sir Kay' and The Yankee in A Connecticut Yankee. gaxtonpeter.jpg|'Peter Forbes' in Fifty Million Frenchmen. wintergreenthrottlebottom.jpg|'John P. Wintergreen' and Alexander Throttlebottom in Of Thee I Sing. gaxtonmermanmoore.jpg|'Billy Crocker', Reno Sweeney and Moonface Martin in Anything Goes. gaxtonmoore.jpg|'Buckley Joyce Thomas' and Alonzo P. Goodhue in Leave It to Me! gaxtonjim.jpg|'Jim Taylor' in Louisiana Purchase. gaxtondick.jpg|'Dick Live-Eye' in Hollywood Pinafore. Gaxton, William